Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight similar to games like Marvel vs Capcom or Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear -STRIVE-'', ''Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ and Granblue Fantasy Versus. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features the Instant Kills from Guilty Gear and BlazBlue through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them are retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Others like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Game Modes *'Story Mode': The game's Story Mode. *'Arcade Mode': The Arcade mode will be similar to Dragon Ball FighterZ's, but there'll be 5 optional routes on which players will fight 9 Random opponent teams to then fight against the boss of the route you've choosen, these routes are: ** **Susanoo Route **Parace Route **Shadow Labrys Route **Evil 21 Route *'Versus': Select your fighters and create your own dream match. *'Survival': Prove your worth against CPU by standing against Random teams until you lose. Difficult will increase with every battle won. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Training': The beginning of an skilled player is here. *'Options' Characters Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy **Base (main) **Dragon Install (Resonance Blaze only) *Ky Kiske *May (w/April) *Baiken *Slayer (w/Sharon) *Dizzy (w/Necro and Undine) *Millia Rage *Jam Kuradoberi *Faust *Ramlethal Valentine *Raven (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Jack-O' Valentine (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Johnny Sfondi (DLC) *Zato-1 (DLC) *Venom (DLC) *Chipp Zanuff (DLC) *Answer (DLC) *Elphelt Valentine (DLC) *I-No (DLC) *Bedman (DLC) *Sin Kiske (DLC) *Leo Whitefang (DLC) *Axl Low (DLC) *Potemkin (DLC) BlazBlue *Ragna The Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi (w/Trinity Glassfille) *Noel Vermillion **Base (main) **Mu-12 (during Sword of Godslayer) *Rachel Alucard (w/Nago and Gii) *Hazama *Hakumen *Iron Tager *Nu-13 (Lambda-11 as alternate color palette) *Tsubaki Yayoi **Izayoi (main) *Azrael *Jubei Mitsuyoshi (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Nine The Phantom (DLC/Free for Pre-Order) *Es (DLC) *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (w/EX Machina - Minerva) (DLC) *Kokonoe Mercury (DLC) *Makoto Nanaya (DLC) *Litchi Faye Ling (DLC) *Relius Clover (w/Igniz Clover) (DLC) *Kagura Mutsuki (DLC) *Bang Shishigami (DLC) *Naoto Kurogane (DLC) *Mai Natsume (DLC) *Hibiki Kohaku (DLC) *Bullet (DLC) Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne (w/Kuu) *Waldstein *Gordeau The Harvester *Merkava *Yuzuriha *Orie Ballardiae (DLC) *Erika Wagner (DLC) *Mika Returna (DLC) *Seth The Assassin (DLC) *Carmine Prime (DLC) *Hilda The Paradox (DLC) *Gaien Enkidou (DLC) *Vatista (DLC) *Bloody Chaos (w/Azhi Dahaka) (DLC) *Phonon the Chermeti (DLC) *Londrekia Light (DLC) *Byakuya (DLC) Arcana Heart *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Weiss *Scharlachrot *Eko (w/Kazu) *Zenia Valov (DLC) *Liesslotte Achenbach (DLC) *Catherine Kyoubashi (DLC) *Akane Inuwaka (DLC) *Nazuna Inuwaka (DLC) *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (DLC) *Fiona Mayfield (DLC) *Mildred Avallone (DLC) *Angelia Avallone (DLC) *Kira Daidouji (DLC) *Minori Amanohara (DLC) *Yoriko Yasuzumi (DLC) Persona 4 Arena *Yu Narukami (w/Izanagi) *Yosuke Hanamura (w/Jiraiya) *Aigis (w/Pallas Athena) **Base (main) **Extreme Orgia Mode (Resonance Blaze only) *Labrys (w/Ariadne) *Chie Satonaka (w/Tomoe) (DLC) *Akihiko Sanada (w/Caesar) (DLC) *Mitsuru Kirijo (w/Artemisia) (DLC) *Yukiko Amagi (w/Konohana Sakuya) (DLC) *Tohru Adachi (w/Magatsu-Izanagi) (DLC) *Kanji Tatsumi (w/Take-Mikazuchi) (DLC) *Naoto Shirogane (w/Sukuna-Hikona) (DLC) *Sho Minazuki (DLC) **Minazuki (main) **Sho/Minazuki *Rise Kujikawa (DLC) *Teddie (DLC) *Ken Amada and Koromaru (DLC) *Marie (DLC) Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Gran (w/Lyria and Vyrn) *Katalina Aryze *Charlotta Fenia *Metera *Ferry (DLC) *The Lowain Bros. (w/Yggdrasil) (DLC) * *Lancelot (DLC) *Percival (DLC) *Vaseraga (DLC) *Zeta (DLC) *Belial (DLC) *Narmaya (DLC) *Ladiva (DLC) *Chaos Bringer (DLC) *Djeeta (DLC) Dragon Ball FighterZ *Son Goku **Super Saiyan (main) ***Super Saiyan 3 (during Meteor Smash) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (during x10 Kaioken Kamehameha and Evolved Attack) *Vegeta **Super Saiyan (main) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***Super Saiyan Blue Evolved (during Final Explosion) *Cooler **5th Form (main) *Android 21 **True Form (Good) (main) *Son Gohan (w/Son Goten) (DLC) **Potential Unleashed (main) **Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan (Resonance Blaze only) *Piccolo (DLC) *Android 18 (w/Android 17) (DLC) *Frieza (w/Sorbet) (DLC) **4th Form (main) ***Full Power (During Nova Strike) ***Golden Frieza *Cell (DLC) **Super Perfect Form (main) *Trunks (DLC) **Super Saiyan (main) *Krillin (DLC) *Majin Boo (DLC) *Bardock (DLC) **Base (main) **Super Saiyan *Broly (DLC) **Legendary Super Saiyan (main) *Android 16 (DLC) *Bills (w/Wiss) (DLC) RWBY *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long **Base (main) **Empowered State (Resonance Blaze and “Danger!” State) **Fully Empowered State (Resonance Blaze while in “Danger!” State) *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Fall (w/Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black) *Weiss Schnee (DLC) *Blake Belladonna (DLC) *Adam Taurus (DLC) *Sun Wukong (DLC) *Roman Torchwick (w/Neopolitan) (DLC) *Qrow Branwen (DLC) *Jaune Arc (DLC) *Penny Polendina (DLC) *Nora Valkyrie (DLC) *Lie Ren (DLC) *Winter Schnee (DLC) *Raven Branwen (DLC) Chaos Code *Hikaru Otagi (DLC) *Catherine (DLC) *Vein (DLC) *Celia (DLC) *Bravo Peperoncine (DLC) The King of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi (DLC) *Terry Bogard (DLC) *Iori Yagami (Miss X as an alternate outfit) (DLC) *Ryo Sakazaki (DLC) *Leona Heidern (DLC) Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki (DLC) *Blitztank (DLC) *Marilyn Sue Dae Jie (DLC) *Ni Kanae (DLC) *Perfecti (DLC) Melty Blood *Sion Eltnam Atlasia (DLC) *Dust of Osiris (DLC) *Arcueid Brunestud (DLC) *Kohaku (DLC) *Nrvnqsr Chaos (DLC) Fate/Unlimited Codes *Saber (DLC) *Archer Emiya (DLC) *Rin Tohsaka (DLC) *Rider (DLC) *Gilgamesh (DLC) Valkyria Chronicles *Selvaria Bles (DLC) *Alicia Melchiott (DLC) *Aliasse (DLC) *Riela Marcellis (DLC) *Crymaria Levinc (DLC) Street Fighter *Ryu (DLC) *Ken Masters (DLC) *Chun-Li (DLC) *Rashid (DLC) *Sakura Kasugano (DLC) Million Arthur: Arcana Blood *Twinblade Arthur (DLC) *Thief Arthur (DLC) *Iai Arthur (DLC) *Koume Sakiyama (DLC) *Yamaneko Arthur (DLC) Bosses (Non-Playable) *Dezrath **Alpha Omega State (main) **Unlimited Unleash (Story Mode's Final Battle) * *Yuuki Terumi **Forms: Susanoo (main) *Parace L'sia *Shadow Labrys *Majin Android 21 **True Form (Cell Absorbed) (main) Stages Original *The 8th Rift *Judgement Day Guilty Gear *Neo New York *Japan *Edinburgh MagicaPolis *May Ship II *Down Town *Colony *Heavens Edge *Arena *Central Organ Tower BlazBlue *Kagutsuchi Port *Cathedral -Silent- *Hanging Gardens *Adventus *Snow Town *Lakeside Port *Magic City of Ishana *Last Train - Rail Station *Forbidden Gate Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection *High-rise Building: Rooftop *Riverside Area *Sleeping Fountain Plaza Arcana Heart *Clock Tower *Central Station *Gyoen Metropolitan Girls' Academy *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle Persona 4 Arena *TV World Entrance *Yasogami High School Gate *Junes Food Court *Ring Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Zinkenstill *Port Breeze Archipelago *Grandcypher Deck *Auguste Isles Dragon Ball FighterZ *World Tournament Arena *Space Arena *Rocky Field *West City RWBY *Abandoned Temple *Beacon Academy (Battle of Beacon) *Amity Colosseum *Vale City Code Chaos *Hikaru Stage The King of Fighters *Neo Esaka Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki Stage Melty Blood: Current Code *Starlight Crossing Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinity Duel *Stage 07 Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax *Valkyria Chronicles Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear 2020 Logo.png File:Sol Badguy-1.png|Sol Badguy File:Ky Kiske-1.png|Ky Kiske File:May-1.png|May File:Axl Low-1.png|Axl Low File:Chipp Zanuff-1.png|Chipp Zanuff File:Potemkin-1.png|Potemkin File:Faust-0.png|Faust File:Johnny Sfondi.png|Johnny Sfondi File:Baiken.png|Baiken File:Answer.png|Answer File:Sly image rev.png|Slayer File:Venom.png|Venom File:Bedman.png|Bedman File:JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine File:Elphelt Valentine-0.png|Elphelt Valentine File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine File:Sin Kiske-0.png|Sin Kiske File:Leo Whitefang.png|Leo Whitefang File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 File:I-No-0.png|I-No File:Jam Kuradoberi-0.png|Jam Kuradoberi File:Raven.png|Raven File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png File:Naoto Kurogane-0.png|Naoto Kurogane File:Hibiki Kohaku.png|Hibiki Kohaku Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard File:Makoto Nanaya-0.png|Makoto Nanaya File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen File:Relius Clover.png|Relius Clover File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama File:Kagura Mutsuki (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Kagura Mutsuki File:Kokonoe Mercury (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Kokonoe Mercury File:Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Celica Ayatsuki Mercury File:1533488289015.png|Izayoi File:Litchi Faye-Ling (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Litchi Faye-Ling File:Bang Shishigami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Bang Shishigami File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:Bullet (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Bullet File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:1533488167796.png|Nine The Phantom File:Es.png|Es File:1533488444422.png|Mai Natsume File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi Under Night In-Birth File:Uniclr-logo.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau The Harvester File:1533488693415.png|Merkava File:Vatista-0.png|Vatista File:Seth The Assassin.png|Seth The Assassin File:1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Hilda the Paradox (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Hilda The Paradox File:Profile-chaos.png|Bloody Chaos File:Byakuya-0.png|Byakuya File:Profile-phonon.png|Phonon the Chermeti File:1533488635308.png|Mika Returna File:Erika Wagner.png|Miyashiro Erika Wagner File:Enkidu.png|Gaien Enkidou File:Londrekia Light.png|Londrekia Light Arcana Heart File:AH3LMSS Logo.png File:Weiss.png|Weiss File:Scharlachrot-0.png|Scharlachrot File:Petra Johanna Lagerkvist-0.png|Petra Johanna Lagerkvist File:Eko.png|Eko File:Zenia Valov.png|Zenia Valov File:Liseslotte.png|Lieselotte Achenbach File:Catherine Kyoubashi.png|Catherine Kyoubashi File:Kira Daidouji.png|Kira Daidouji File:Fiona Mayfield.png|Fiona Mayfield File:Akane Inukawa.png|Akane Inuwaka File:Yoriko Yasuzumi.png|Yoriko Yasuzumi File:Angelia Avallone.png|Angelia Avallone File:Nazuna Inukawa.png|Nazuna Inuwaka File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Heart Aino-0.png|Heart Aino File:Minori Amanohara.png|Minori Amanohara File:Kamui.png|Kamui Tokinomiya File:Mildred Avallone.png|Mildred Avallone Persona 4 Arena File:20150402031030!P4U2 Logo.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi File:Kanji Tatsumi-0.png|Kanji Tatsumi File:Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane File:Rise Kujikawa-0.png|Rise Kujikawa File:Teddie-0.png|Teddie File:Marie.png|Marie File:1533488770077.png|Mitsuru Kirijo File:Akihiko Sanada (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Akihiko Sanada File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Ken Amada & Koromaru.png|Ken Amada & Koromaru File:Labrys.png|Labrys File:Tohru Adachi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Tohru Adachi File:Sho Minazuki.png|Sho/Minazuki Granblue Fantasy: Versus File:Top logo.png File:Gran.png|Gran File:Katalina.png|Katalina Aryze File:Charlotta.png|Charlotta Fenia File:Lancelot.png|Lancelot File:Percival.png|Percival File:Ferry-0.png|Ferry File:Lowain.png|Lowain File:Ladiva.png|Ladiva File:Metera.png|Metera File:Zeta.png|Zeta File:Vaseraga.png|Vaseraga File:Chaos Bringer.png|Chaos Bringer File:Narmaya.png|Narmaya File:Djeeta.png|Djeeta File:Granblue-Fantasy-Versus-DLC-Characters-Siliconera-10.png|Belial Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Bardock-0.png|Bardock File:Frieza-1.png|Frieza File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Krillin-0.png|Krillin File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Trunks.png|Trunks File:Android 18.png|Android 18 File:Cooler-0.png|Cooler File:Android 16.png|Android 16 File:Broly.png|Broly File:Cell-1.png|Cell File:Majin Boo.png|Majin Boo File:Bills-1.png|Bills File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose File:Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna File:1518845765146.png|Yang Xiao Long File:Jaune Arc-0.png|Jaune Arc File:Nora Valkyrie-0.png|Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos-1.png|Pyrrha Nikos File:Lie Ren-0.png|Lie Ren File:Qrow Branwen-1.png|Qrow Branwen File:Sun Wukong-1.png|Sun Wukong File:Penny Polentina.png|Penny Polendina File:Winter Schnee-0.png|Winter Schnee File:Raven Branwen-0.png|Raven Branwen File:Adam Taurus-0.png|Adam Taurus File:Roman Torchwick-0.png|Roman Torchwick File:Cinder.png|Cinder Fall Chaos Code File:Hikaru-1.png|Hikaru Otagi File:Celia.png|Celia File:Vein.png|Vein File:Catherine.png|Catherine File:Bravo Peperoncine.png|Bravo Peperoncine The King of Fighters File:Kyo Kusanagi-1.png|Kyo Kusanagi File:Iori Yagami-1.png|Iori Yagami File:Terry Bogard-2.png|Terry Bogard File:Ryo Sakazaki.png|Ryo Sakazaki File:Leona Heidern-0.png|Leona Heidern Akatsuki En-Eins File:Akatsuki (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Akatsuki File:Kanae.png|Ni Kanae File:Marilyn Sue Dae Jie.png|Marilyn Sue Dae Jie File:Blitztank-0.png|Blitztank File:Perfecti.png|Perfecti Melty Blood: Current Code File:Eltnum.png|Sion Eltnam Atlasia File:Arcueid Brunestud.png|Arcueid Brunestud File:Kohaku-0.png|Kohaku File:Nrvnqsr Chaos.png|Nrvnqsr Chaos File:Dust of Osiris.png|Dust of Osiris Fate/Unlimited Codes File:Saber-0.png|Saber File:Archer Emiya.png|Archer Emiya File:Rin Tohsaka.png|Rin Tohsaka File:Rider.png|Rider File:Gilgamesh-0.png|Gilgamesh Valkyria Chronicles File:Alicia Melchiott.png|Alicia Melchiott File:Aliasse.png|Aliasse File:Riela Marcellis-1.png|Riela Marcellis File:Crymaria Levinc.png|Crymaria Levinc File:Selvaria Bles-0.png|Selvaria Bles Street Fighter File:Ryu-1564932494.png|Ryu File:Ken Masters-0.png|Ken Masters File:Chun-Li-1.png|Chun-Li File:Sakura Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano File:Rashid.png|Rashid Million Arthur: Arcana Blood File:Twinblade Arthur.png|Twinblade Arthur File:Yamaneko Arthur.png|Yamaneko Arthur File:Iai Arthur.png|Iai Arthur File:Thief Arthur.png|Thief Arthur File:Koume Sakiyama.png|Koume Sakiyama Bosses (Non-Playable) Dezrath (GGVBBCTB).png|Dezrath File:Susanoo (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Susanoo File:Parace L'Sia.png|Parace L'Sia File:Shadow Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys File:Evil Majin 21.png|Android 21 (Evil) Soundtrack Voice Actors Main Characters *Sol: Jōji Nakata/David Forseth *Ky: Takeshi Kusao/Sam Riegel *Ragna: Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz *Jin: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent **Trinity Glassfille: Aoi Yūki/Laura Bailey *Hyde: Ryohei Kimura/Kyle McCarley *Linne: Ayane Sakura/Sarah Williams *Heart: Mikako Takahashi/Kira Buckland *Saki: Yumi Shimura/TBA *Yu: Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch *Yosuke: Shōtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal *Gran: TBA **Lyria: TBA **Vyrn: TBA *Katalina: TBA *Goku: Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat *Ruby: Saori Hayami/Lindsay Jones *Yang: Ami Koshimizu/Barbara Dunkleman Guilty Gear *May: Satomi Kōrogi/Eden Riegel *Baiken: Mayumi Asano/TBA *Slayer: Iemasa Kayumi/JB Blanc *Dizzy: Kazue Fujita/Amy Lucas *Millia: Yuko Sumitomo/Tara Platt *Jam: Rei Matsuzaki/TBA *Dr.Baldhead/Faust: Takashi Kondo/Kaiji Tang *Ramlethal: Megumi Han/Erin Fitzgerald *Raven: Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price *Jack-O': Hiromi Igarashi/TBA *Johnny: Norio Wakamoto/Liam O'Brien *Zato-1/Eddie: Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer *Venom: Junichi Suwabe/Ogie Banks *Chipp: Yoshihisa Kawahara/Edward Bosco *Answer: Tomokazu Seki/Derek Stephen Prince *Elphelt: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *I-No: Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt *Bedman: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Sin: Issei Miyazaki/Lucien Dodge *Leo: Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price *Axl: Keiichi Nanba/Liam O'Brien BlazBlue *Noel/Mu-12: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Rachel: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee **Nago: Masaru Suzuki/Ezra Weisz **Gii: Saeko Zōgō/Cindy Robinson *Hazama: Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz *Hakumen: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent *Tager: Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price *Tsubaki/Izayoi: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor *Nu-13: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela **Lambda-11: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Azrael: Hiroki Yasumoto/DC Douglas *Jubei: Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton *Nine/Konoe: Rie Tanaka/Amanda Celine Miller *Es: Mayuka Nomura/Eden Riegel *Celica: Iori Nomizu/Carrie Savage **Minerva: N/A *Kokonoe: Chie Matsūra/Julie Ann Taylor *Makoto: Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson *Litchi: Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa *Relius: Jun'ichi Suwabe/Travis Willingham **Ignis: N/A *Kagura: Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George *Bang: Tsuyoshi Koyama/Steve Kramer *Naoto: Nobunaga Shimazaki/Billy Kametz *Mai: Saori Hayami/Stephanie Sheh *Hibiki: Mitsuhiro Ichiki/Steve Staley Under Night In-Birth *Waldstein: Koji Ishii/Keith Silverstein *Gordeau: Kōsuke Toriumi/Ian Sinclair *Merkava: Hidenobu Kiuchi/Benjamin Diskin *Yuzuriha: Ayumi Fujimura/Erica Lindbeck *Orie: Saori Hayami/Erica Mendez *Wagner: Shizuka Ishigami/TBA *Mika: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *Seth: Yūki Kaji/Mark Whitten *Carmine: Takashi Kondo/Greg Chun *Hilda: Hatsumi Takada/Allegra Clark *Enkidu: Shunsuke Takeuchi/TBA *Vatista: Nao Toyama/Xanthe Huynh *Chaos: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/TBA *Phonon: Saori Oonishi/TBA *Londrekia: Souma Saitou/TBA Arcana Heart *Kamui: Hiromi Hirata/TBA *Weiss: Miyuki Sawashiro/TBA *Scharlachrot: Yuki Matsuoka/TBA *Eko: Ayumi Tsuji/TBA **Kazu: Yoshimasa Hosoya/TBA *Zenia: Kaori Shimizu/TBA *Lieselotte: Yoko Honda/TBA *Catherine: Ai Matayoshi/TBA *Akane: Mayumi Shindo/TBA *Nazuna: Mai Hashimoto/TBA *Petra: Marina Inoue/TBA *Fiona: Maria Yamamoto/TBA *Mildred: Yukiko Kikuchi/TBA *Angelia: Eri Sendai/TBA *Kira: Hiromi Tsunakake/TBA *Minori: Yuri Yamaoka/TBA Persona 4 Arena Ultimax *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto/Karen Strassman *Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Chie: Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald *Akihiko: Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O'Brien *Mitsuru: Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt *Yukiko: Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee *Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono/Johnny Yong Bosch *Kanji: Tomokazu Seki/Matthew Mercer *Naoto: Romi Park/Valerie Arem *Sho: Ken'ichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn *Rise: Rie Kugimiya/Laura Bailey *Teddie/Kuma: Kappei Yamaguchi/Sam Riegel *Ken: Megumi Ogata/Cindy Robinson **Koromaru: N/A Granblue Fantasy Versus *Charlotta: TBA *Metera: TBA *Ferry: TBA *Lowain: TBA *Ladiva/Fastiva: TBA *Lancelot: TBA *Percival: TBA *Vaseraga: TBA *Zeta: TBA * * * * Dragon Ball FighterZ *Cooler: Ryusei Nakao/Andrew Chandler *Android 21: Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado *Gohan: Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert **Goten: Masako Nozawa/Kara Edwards *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat *Android 18: Miki Ito/Meredith McCoy **Android 17: Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber *Frieza: Ryusei Nakao/Daman Mills **Sorbet: Shiro Saito/Jeremy Schwartz *Cell: Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale *Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Strait *Boo: Kōzō Shioya/Josh Martin *Bardock: Masako Nozawa/Sonny Strait *Broly: Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna RWBY *Pyrrha: Shizuka Itō/Jen Brown *Cinder: Yūko Kaida/Jessica Nigri **Emerald: Marina Inoue/Katie Newville **Mercury: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Weiss: Yoko Hikasa/Kara Eberle *Blake: Yu Shimamura/Arryn Zech *Adam: Yūichi Nakamura/Garrett Hunter *Sun: Tomoaki Maeno/Michael Jones *Roman: Shinichiro Miki/Gray G.Haddock **Neopolitan: Konomi Fujimura/Cassey Lee Williams *Qrow: Hiroaki Hirata/Jason Liebrecht *Jaune: Hiro Shimono/Miles Luna *Penny: Megumi Han/Taylor McNee *Nora: Aya Suzaki/Samantha Ireland *Ren: Sōma Saitō/Neath Oum Chaos Code *Hikaru: Fujiki Gotta/TBA *Catherine: TBA *Vein: TBA The King of Fighters *Kyo: Tomoaki Maeno/Andrew Roth *Terry: Takashi Kondō/Tony Carrol *Iori: Takanori Hoshino/Eric Summerer Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki: Shinobu Matsumoto/Kaiji Tang *Blitztank/Denkosensha: N/A *Marilyn: Karumagu/TBA Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code *Eltnum: Satomi Akesaka/TBA *Dust of Osiris: Natsuki Rio/TBA Fate/Unlimited Codes *Saber: Ayako Kawasumi/Kari Wahlgren *Archer: Junichi Suwabe/Kaiji Tang *Rin: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee Valkyria Chronicles *Selvaria: Sayaka Ohara/Carrie Keranen *Alicia: Marina Inoue/Colleen O'Shaughnessey Street Fighter *Ryu: Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert *Ken: Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon *Chun-Li: Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey Million Arthur: Arcana Blood *Twinblade Arthur: Arthur Lounsbery/TBA *Thief Arthur: Ayane Sakura/TBA Bosses *Dezrath: Norio Wakamoto/Jamieson Price *Terumi/Susanoo: Yūichi Nakamura (Base), Kenta Miyake (Susanoo)/Doug Erholtz (Base), Ray Chase (Susanoo) *Parace: Ryoko Ono/TBA *Shadow Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Android 21 (Evil): Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado Gallery File:Guilty Gear Icon Collection.png|Guilty Gear Icons File:BlazBlue Icon Collection.png|BlazBlue Icons File:Under Night In-Birth Icon Collection.png|Under Night In-Birth Icons File:Arcana Heart Icon Collection.png|Arcana Heart Icons File:Persona 4 Arena Icon Collection.png|Persona 4 Arena Icons File:Granblue Fantasy Versus Icon Collection.png|Granblue Fantasy Versus Icons File:Dragon Ball FighterZ Icon Collection.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ Icons File:RWBY Icon Collection.png|RWBY Icons File:Etc Icon Collection.png|Ect. (Bosses, related titles and promotional material) File:GGvBB New Fates.png|The Guest Characters. Screenshots File:Goku & Yang Interaction.png|Goku and Yang's Interaction (DBFZ Goku Sprite by excahm) File:Yu & 21 vs Aigis & Ruby.jpg|Yu & Android 21 vs Aigis & Ruby (Android 21 Sprite by FMAkuma) File:Yuzuriha & Yosuke vs Dizzy & Merkava.jpg|Yuzuriha & Yosuke vs Dizzy & Merkava (Dizzy Sprite by FMAkuma) File:GGVBB RWBY Characters.png|Default RWBY characters (Pyrrha and Cinder's Sprites made by ZeroSenPie) Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *Sol and Noel are the only characters who have two themes, that is because their transformations have different songs (Ride The Fire and Sword of Doom II) *Although they make no physical appearance in this game, there's some references to Persona 5, such as: **The color palettes based on the characters from that game for the Persona 4 Arena cast. **Avatar Profile icons with The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. (Except Goro Akechi) **One of the songs that Rise sings during her Instant Kill is Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There, the opening theme of the original Persona 5 game. *There's plans to add Asuka R.Kreutz (aka That Man) and Kuon as alternate Final Bosses if Arc System Works makes them have their fighting debut on Guilty Gear 2020 and Under Night In-Birth Exe:LateCl-r respectively. **As well, an alternate Final Boss from one of the 8th third-party companies is planned to be added but it is not certain yet, and the most possible candidate to be added is Gill from Street Fighter III. **About Granblue Fantasy's alternate Final Boss, it is unknown for now if it's going to be Belial or a new main villain if a case similar to Shadow Labrys/Sho Minazuki and Android 21 occurs in Granblue Fantasy Versus. Poll Vote for Season 3 Guest Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:RWBY Category:Atlus Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:PC Category:French Bread Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Steam Category:Crossovers Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Cygames Category:Chaos Code Category:The King of Fighters Category:Akatsuki En-Eins Category:Melty Blood Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Street Fighter Category:Million Arthur Category:SNK Category:Subtle-Style Category:Type-Moon Category:Type Moon Category:Capcom Category:Square Enix Category:GIWA 2019 Winners